Der Pakt
by Yanthara
Summary: Magnus greift zu einem etwas ungewöhnlichen Mittel um Alec für sich zu gewinnen
_Schon vom ersten Augenblick, als ich Dich sah,
war's um mich geschehen, wollte für immer mit Dir gehen.  
Doch Dein Herz schlug nur für diesen einen Mann,  
diesen Abenteurer, der Dir niemals Treue schwören kann._

Magnus saß auf seinen Sofa und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er streichelte den Großen Vorsitzenden Miau Tse Tung, welcher sich genüßlich streckte und ihn seinen Bauch entgegenstreckte. Zufrieden schnurrte der Kater vor sich hin. Die Gedanken von Magnus kreisten mal wieder um Alec, wie sooft in letzter Zeit. Seitdem der junge Schattenjäger mit Clary, Jace und den anderen bei ihm gewesen war, gingen ihn die stahlblauen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Er sah zu seinem Handy – er hoffte das Alex sich melden würde. Doch bisher war sein Handy stumm geblieben. Auch wenn er wie knapp 20 aussah, war er um einiges Älter – noch nie hatte ihn jemand so in seinen Bann gezogen. Er fühlte sich hilflos auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Auch vermisste er den Schattenjäger, nur weil er nicht bei ihm war. Er seufzte.

Schon einige Tage quälte er sich damit rum. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Alec seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde, da er ein Schattenwesen war. Instinktiv spürte der Hexenmeister auch, dass er sein Herz schon an jemand anderen vergeben hatte. Er war eifersüchtig auf diesen Jemand, auch wenn er nicht wusste wer es war.

Der Hexenmeister sprang auf, sein Kater protestierte mit einem Maunzen auf die abrupte Bewegung. „Sorry.", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte plötzlich eine Idee, warum war ihn das nicht eher eingefallen?

In den Regalen lagen viele Bücher wild durcheinander. Irgendjemand sollte hier mal Ordnung reinbringen, dachte sich Magnus. Er blätterte in einigen Wälzern, er war hektisch bei der Suche nach einem Eintrag, darum stieß er einige Bücherstapel um. In einem dunkelroten Buch, auf dessen Cover in schwarzen Buchstaben 'Dämonen' geprägt hatte, fand er das gesuchte und grinste. „Das müsste klappen!" Er las die Seite mehrfach durch. Für ihn müsste es ein leichtes sein Asmodeus zu beschwören und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

Es ging gerade erst die Sonne unter, doch der Hexenmeister war so ungeduldig, das er gleich anfing mit Kreide ein Pentagramm auf den Boden zu zeichnen, mehrere Kerzen zu entzündeten. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Beschwörungen am besten in der Dunkelheit er Nacht funktionierten. Er schnitt sich in die Handfläche mit einen Dolch, da das Ritual sein Blut erforderte. Das Blut quoll aus dem Schnitt und tropfte zu Boden, in einen Zacken des Pentagramms. Magnus lies den Dolch fallen und griff nach dem Buch, dann begann er die Worte in dem Buch laut vorzutragen.

 _Und die Sehnsucht nach Dir wuchs Tag für Tag,_ _  
_ _wusste weder ein noch aus, mein Lebenssinn dahin._ _  
_ _Bis mir eines Nachts der Teufel erschien_

In dem Pentagramm erschien Asmodeus. Er sah sehr menschlich aus, man könnte auch schon fast sagen, dass er attraktiv war. Aus seiner Schläfe wuchsen zwei längere Hörner, welche kunstvoll nach hinten gewunden waren. Sein Hautton war von einem dunklen rot. Als Er Magnus erblickte, grinste er ihn an und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

„Asmodeus." Magnus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und konzentriert. Natürlich wusste er, dass es gegen das Abkommen war, einen Dämon in solchen Dingen zu Rate zu ziehen.„Zu deinen Diensten.", der Dämon grinste zufrieden. „Wobei ich niemanden diene. Ich lass mich lieber bedienen." - fügte er hin zu und zwinkerte Magnus zu. „Ich verlange deine Hilfe. Bringe jemanden dazu, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert." Er versuchte entschlossen zu klingen, auch wenn ihn seine Bitte etwas kindisch vor kommt. „Mit der richtigen Bezahlung tu ich es gern."

„Be.. zahlung?" „Nichts ist umsonst Süßer." „Ist es nicht Bezahlung genug, wenn ich ich wieder entlasse aus meinen Diensten?" „Oh nein! So einfach ist das nicht. Ich will meine Bezahlung. Ich bin nicht nur hier weil du mich gerufen hast. Ich hab deine Verzweifelte und unerwiderte Liebe gespürt und wollte dir einen Deal vorschlagen. Du bekommst seine Liebe und ich deine Seele." Asmodeus grinste verschlagen.

Magnus stockte der Atem. Seine Seele? Wie viel Wert war schon die Seele eines Schattenwesens? Er nickte und schlug mit einem Handschlag ein. Der Deal war besiegelt, nicht nur durch den Handschlag, sondern auch durch das Blut was noch aus seiner Schnittwunde quoll. Der Dämon grinste nun breiter. „Ich liebe es Geschäfte mit eurem Volk zu machen. Sobald ich verschwunden bin, geht alles seinen Gang. Sie wird sich bald melden." Erschrocken sah Magnus ihn an. „Sie?"

Der Dämon lachte. „Kleiner Spaß meinerseits. Alexander Lightwood wird sich bei dir melden." Asmodeus grinste höhnisch, als er verschwand und Magnus Seele mit sich zog.

Er sackte auf die Knie, als ihn seine Seele entrissen wurde. Magnus fühlte sich seltsam, seine rechte Hand presste er an sein Herz. Ein seltsamer Schmerz ging davon aus. Ein Klingeln zerriss die unangenehme Stille, der Hexenmeister schaute auf sein Handy. Auf dem Display konnte er Alecs Namen sehen. Er griff nach seinem Handy und schaute es an. Dann lies er es aus seiner Hand, auf den Boden gleiten.

–

Magnus schien die Zeit unendlich lange, an dem sein Handy klingelte. Immer wieder blinkte Alecs Name auf dem Display. Der lang ersehnte Anruf! Endlich meldete er sich. Aber irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Hexenmeister nicht. Tagelang hatte er sich nach einem Anruf, einer Nachricht von Alec gesehnt. Und nun rief er an und er konnte sich nicht darüber freuen. Er fühlte rein gar nichts. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wollte er den Anruf entgegen nehmen. Doch noch bevor er eine Taste drücken konnte, verstummte das Telefon in seiner Hand. Kurz darauf piepste sein Handy. Er las die eingetroffene Nachricht.

 _Wollen wir heute Abend etwas trinken gehen? Okay, Ich trinke ja eigentlich nichts._

 _Wollen wir uns dann einfach so treffen? Alec_

Magnus seufzte, dann tippte er schnell eine Antwort.

 _Komm einfach vorbei wenn du Zeit hast. Ich habe heute meinen freien Tag._

Er stand auf, betrachtete das nun trocknende Blut an seiner Hand an, dann stand er auf und blies die Kerzen aus. Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel geworden und einige Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen. Noch bevor der Dunkelhaarige den Raum verließ, piepste sein Handy.

 _Dann bis gleich!_

Miau Tse Tung saß vor der Tür und maunzte freudig als sein Besitzer wieder da war. Der Kater wollte sich an Magnus' Beine schmiegen, doch dieser machte einen großen Schritt über ihn. Anklagen maunzte er, er wollte Beachtung! Eilig folgte der Fellball dem Hexenmeister, als dieser sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, sprang er auf seinen Schoß und sah ihn an. Noch ehe er ihn angeschmust hatte, sträubte sich sein Fell und er fauchte Magnus an. Wie unbeteiligt schob er seinen Kater von seinem Schoß. Der große Vorsitzende verzog sich beleidigt unter das Sofa.

Es dauerte nicht lange und es klingelte an der Tür des Apartments. Magnus schaute zur Tür und seufzte, dann stand er auf und sprach in die Wechselsprechanlage. „Wer ist da?"

„Alec. Lightwood!", meinte Alec sichtlich nervös. „Komm hoch.", meinte Magnus knapp und rollte mit den Augen. Der Shadowhunter nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, als er auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf war. Als er oben angekommen war, wartete der Hexenmeister auf ihn. Seine Miene war fast wie versteinert, kein Muskel regte sich in seinen Gesicht. Alecs Gesicht hingegen sprach Bände, in seinen blauen Augen spiegelte sich seine Nervosität, sie konnten nicht stillhalten und huschten die ganze Zeit hin und her.

„Hey.", brachte Alec hervor. „Komm rein.", meinte Magnus knapp. Der junge Shadowhunter war nicht gerade begeistert davon das Magnus so kurz angebunden war. Er seufzte und folgte ihn in die Wohnung. Auch wenn er schon mal hier war, sah die Wohnung nun anders aus. Vielleicht lag es daran, das gerade keine Party zu Gange war oder einfach daran, dass sie weniger chaotisch aussah, wenn kaum einer in der Wohnung war.

„Magnus ist alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst so anders." Besorgt schaute er auf den Hexenmeister, welchen er hinterher lief. Sein Blick fiel auf Magnus' Hand. Als er die Wunde auf der Handfläche sah, schaute er ihn geschockt an. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken und die Antwort auf seine Frage abzuwarten, griff er nach Magnus' Hand. Dieser reagierte erst gar nicht drauf, ganz so als würde er es nicht spüren. „Alles in Ordnung. Irgendwie."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Und jetzt bleib stehen und schau mich an.", in Alecs Stimmte konnte man ein wenig Frustration hören. Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und seufzte genervt. Zögerlich drehte er sich um und sah Alec in die Augen. Magnus' fixierte ihn mit seinen Katzenaugen. „Ich habe mich nur geschnitten. Als... ich einen Dämon beschworen hab." Er blinzelte kurz. „Für einen Kunden."

Irritiert sah Alec ihn an. „Du hast mir geschrieben, dass du deinen freien Tag hast." Noch immer hatte er die Hand des Anderen fest im Griff.

„Also gut. Ich habe mir einen Dienst erkauft. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle.", meinte Magnus genervt. „Dann lass mich wenigstens die Schnittwunde in deiner Hand versorgen. Sturer Bock." Alec zog die Hand etwas näher um sich den Schnitt ansehen zu können. „Was auch immer du dir erkauft hast. War es das Wert, dass du dir damit fast die Sehnen durchtrennt hast?" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sei doch vorsichtiger Magnus.", meinte er besorgt.

Langsam begann der Hexenmeister daran zu zweifeln, dass sein Deal die richtige Entscheidung war.


End file.
